


Relationship

by LadyBlackRose



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackRose/pseuds/LadyBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuity: pick one<br/>Ratings: G<br/>Warnings: none what so ever<br/>Word Count: 210<br/>Disclaimer: All characters mentioned belong to DC comics, the only thing I own is the crazy-ass idea behind this madness<br/>Summary: Tim reflects on an important relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship

“No one understands our relationship, no one. For some reason they don’t understand how important you are to me. All they see is your power but me you are also beautiful. I know it’s not cool to refer to you that way but it’s the truth. You are both powerful and beautiful, the two are not incongruent. Why can’t they see that?” Tim murmurs as his hands slide slowly over soap slicked perfection. “Don’t they realize that on some nights my life is dependent on you? Depends on your being able to do what you do best, getting in and getting out swiftly and safely? Don’t they realize how very special you are? Well if they don’t, I do and I’ll never forget it or take you for granted! I’ll always be there for you, take care of you, I’ll always…”

“Drake! I was informed of your obsession but this is sick even for you,” grated Damien with the self-righteousness of the prepubescent. “I have been ordered to inform you that Pennyworth has completed dinner preparations and that you are to leave that stupid thing alone and come upstairs at once.”

Sighing heavily Tim gives his Duc one last swipe with the drying cloth. “No, they don’t understand at all.”


End file.
